Tony Flansaas
For the person the character is based on, see Tony Flansaas (crew) Lord Anthony Flansaas is Greg Dean's friend from the comic strip Real Life. He has a secret identity, known as the Black Pants Samurai. He has a girlfriend named Debbie. History Revolution: France Tony, with helpful input from Dave Reynolds, managed to successfully build the Quantum Space-time Teleportation Device from old hard drive bits. With Greg Dean tagging along for the ride, the trio got dressed into clothes from the 1350 period of life. Entering France, the area which Greg wanted to go to, the three walked around the lands, but were then caught by a guard thanks to Greg's inability to speak French. They were locked in jail, but Tony shook the bars slightly and it fell apart. They escaped France at that point, back to their time. Hologrammatical Errors On May 11, 2000, Tony successfully built a hologrammatic version of himself after getting the idea from Star Trek: Voyager. It was named the Emergency Geek Hologram. Later, he was informed of an Evil Tony on Crystal's computer on August 22, 2000. The evil being affected Diablo II and so Tony, Greg and Dave searched for the cause. It turned out that the Emergency Geek Hologram connected itself to Crystal's computer and transferred its image to the computer, Navi. In response, Tony asked PAL to fix up a hologrammatic representation of Navi. The three heroes travelled into the computer realm, but quickly discovered that Evil Tony closed everything off except the Dreamcast's voice. But, due to Tony's great intelligence, he managed to set the item creation subroutine again, and then discovered Evil Tony. The two engaged in a fight, which Tony won due to a computer chip that made Evil Tony solid. Tony's darkened hologrammatic form was then stuck in a force field and deleted. Robot Wars Tony, after playing Mechwarrior 4, decided to build an authentic BattleMech. It was found by Greg and Adam Compton on March 13, 2001. Although Greg was concerned about the consequences, they were quickly dismissed, as the police could do nothing to a BattleMech. However, soon Debbie gained access to her own Eva, given for free from The Cartoonist. Rather than work side-by-side, Tony challenged Debbie to a battle to the death, which she accepted with glee. The two arrived on the battlefield, and war was declared. Tony tried a sneak attack but failed, and was soon vaporised, but the Eva ran out of energy. Using this time effectively, Tony shot the Eva's power cables and won the fight. However, his Mech powered down. Life in the Future Both Tony and Greg decided to travel into the future to collect several games that were not released yet. They left on September 13, 2001 and arrived in the future, meeting Future Greg (F. Greg) and Future Tony (F. Tony). Tony entered a conversation with F. Tony, discovering that he makes "The Professional" the official house movie in 2003. Later, F. Greg lent Tony and Greg his car to go to Sunrise Mall for their games. Admist the multitude of video games, they discovered Daikatana 2. They also realised, from a helpful employee, that they would need better computers to deal with such problems. To do such a thing, Tony suggested going back in time to the 1800's, finding a bank, depositing the money, and then heading straight into the future to collect all the money. With such knowledge, they bought the computers they needed. Afterwards, they then took all their new wealth and brought it into the present. Returning back to their present time on September 13, 2001, they revealed to Dave that they bought both Silent Hill 3 and 4, but forgot to buy the PlayStation 3. (however, in the real time line, Silent Hill 3 and 4 are for the PlayStation 2.) Greg soon realised that the MMORPG games they bought would not work, and so Tony sent Star Wars Galaxies to Raph Koster. World Take-over Tony, after a while of contemplation, decided it was time to take over Earth. Dave objected to this, knowing full well that Tony will succeed in his task. Tony arrived at the United Nations and punched Strom Thurmond in the face to show his intentions. He took over the building and started to change the regiments. He hired Greg to be the Prime Minister of Zimbabwe. Rather than being the United Nations, the name was consequently changed to the New Order of Total Conformity, an order ruled specifically by Tony. As he rested and ordered a death ray to be constructed, he discovered that Liz Mosely was secretly hiring lackeys and attempting to take the world as her own. To prove it, she revealed to Tony that Greg was actually working for her, forcing Tony to take back Zimbabwe. However, the two decided to settle the issue over a duel. They settled the game of choice over a coin flip, and ultimately it became Tony's decision, and thus he picked Ghost Recon. The Battle for the Planet began and Tony completely destroyed all of Liz's troubles, although she was destroying her own at the same time. Afterwards, Liz gave up as part of the agreement, but when the cost of the death ray became too high and unable to be built, he handed the Earth over to Liz, stating that it is "too boring". Camping Tony went on a camping trip with his friends at the Rollins Lake Campsite and was already annoyed at going to a camping ground built rather than hiking into the mountains and doing it yourself. He grew more irritated after discovering that the site had a broadband connection. Rather than sit there bored, he managed to piss off Greg so much that they were able to return home. Found The Gateway After a while, Tony developed the Transdimensional Portal Device to travel to alternate dimensions with Greg. The reason for doing so was to find Ultima Online 2. And so, they went to their first universe. Quickly discovering that the universe they went to was pretty much unchanged, Tony increased the randomiser. Next, they found a different Greg drinking coke, which irritated Greg to unreasonable levels. Then, the two discovered Crystal and Danny Chen playing cards. Finally, they appeared in a female orientated universe. They decided to check the area out instead of living instantly, and soon met with the alternate Tony and Greg. Soon, female Greg told Greg and Tony that she has some extra saves for Ultima Online 2. They recieved the game and their quest was complete. Or so they thought, as they ended up in a Sliders cliché. They soon realised that the world was about to be destroyed by meteorites and nuclear bombs, their device was broken and that a fascist government exist to stop people in their tracks. Greg, consequently, was arrested. Tony managed to group with the resistance survivors, led by an alternate Dave, and started work on fixing the device. Soon, getting Greg out of jail would be easy, as the resistance movement were planning on freeing their cohorts on that exact same day. Both Greg and Tony left the universe, but not before Tony gave alternate Dave advice on removing the government. They returned home and hooked Ultima Online 2 to the internet using the Transdimensional Cable Modem, which included a ridiculously huge IP address. The game is hardly played. Clone Wars Some deliberating later, Tony created eight clones of himself to help in the creation of his inventions. He explained this away by saying that he was not a "people person", and was free to do his stuff. He showed Greg the Cloning Machine he owned, and revealed how he created one. However, in a twist of fate, a clone Tony knocked Greg forward, causing him to spill his drink on the control panel. The machine created thousands of clones. Thinking that the clones were able to sort themselves, they soon banded together and kicked the original out with Greg. Annoyed and frustrated, Tony built a mind controlling device out of gum and sticks, and then attempted to get back into the house, but then knocked the Tony guard out instead after forgetting a vital component. He entered the building and was immediately found by the other Tonys, but they believed him to be an eldar unit and brought the original into the laboratory for a scan. Amazingly, the scan made Tony the number one out of all the clones, and soon he took his house back again. Bringing all the clone Tonys into one area, under the banner of T.C.O.C., and then revealed to them all that he was the original. Rather than let them escape, he had already implemented a force field around the crowd, ready to disintegrate them. Tony then lied, stating that he found several alternate dimensions with no Tonys for them to enter, when those portals were also disintegraters, just to get his source code back. The Silo While searching the internet, Tony uncovered a site named "villainsupply.com", and decided to buy a base. With Greg's input, he decided on the Missile Silo located in Colorado. But rather than taking Greg, he brought Dave along to the base under the condition that he gets to drive the Mech. Once arriving, Alan Extra showed them around and soon they were moving into the area. Dave was hired as second-in-command and then the items were brought, such as the Eva and the BattleMech. Now happily inside, Tony contemplated taking over the world, but then remembered that he's already done that, so played some checkers instead. However, during such a time, Agent Alan Extra broke into the silo to try and defeat Tony, but then Alan was caught. During the interrogation, Tony revealed his evil plan to switch all cracker-jack box prizes with text reading "sorry, you are not a winner." Alan, thinking that he was going to escape, questionned on the deathtrap, but Tony's deathtrap was certain death, and so he shot Alan in the face with a hand gun. But the troubles were not over, as Greg, in his Shirt Ninja disguise, attacked the silo. To retaliate, Tony ordered Dave to change all the bullets in the cannons to rubber to irritate Greg, but the ninja was able to avoid them all and tag Tony, much to his annoyance. Dave's Betrayal While Tony and Greg played Final Fantasy XI constantly, Dave left through the Quantum Space-time Door and arrived at the missile silo, congratulating himself on doing such a task. He soon found out about Dave's betrayal when he went to watch television, as Dave did a world-wide broadcast, stating that he had several warheads pointed at every capital city. Rather than letting him do that, both Tony and Greg went over to the silo, but when Tony tried to enter the key code to gain access, it was denied, as Dave altered it. Returning to the house to think up a new plan, Tony and Greg dressed up as the Black Pants Samurai and the Shirt Ninja respectively. Greg left to enter unnoticed, while Tony used his blade and his strength to cut the entrance in half, gaining access his way. He finally reached the very core of the silo and found Dave in his Dorkboy outfit. Dave pulled out a gun and aimed at Tony, but then Greg knocked Dorkboy off the edge of the platform, saving Tony. However, Dave was still able to reach the nuclear warhead key system, and, without choice, Tony jumped and stabbed his blade into the bomb. Flying overhead, he opened up the panel, leading to two wires. He cut the correctly labelled one and disabling the explosive. However, he ended up crash landed in China without money, identification or the internet. During his time in the foreign country, he was still in his Black Pants Samurai gear, and so he stole some Chinese characters and then ran away. "I'm Home" After a couple of weeks, Tony secured himself a buffalo and returned back to America on January 13, 2004, entering the house. Luckily, Dave answered the door, and so Tony could exact his revenge instantly with a punch to the face. Greg was pleased that Tony had returned as Tony revealed that he was stuck in China with nothing to help him, and that he brought dinner. Mission to Mars On October 19, 2004, Tony announced the creation of the Intergalactic Cruiser One, which ran on Dr. Pepper and sour cherry flavoured bubble yum. As Greg and Tony went onto the cruiser, Tony then revealed that he was going to take over Mars, just to outdo himself. Although the shops were empty of sour cherry bubble yum, Greg suggested ordering, and thus the cruiser was ready to go. Hiring Cliff Hicks as Gunnery Sergeant, Dave as Helmsman, and Elizabeth as Communications Officer, Tony powered the cruiser up with one piece of bubble yum and then they went to Mars. He then stated that he was going to build up an army of robots to claim the planet for his own. Landing on the red planet, Tony placed his flag into the ground, proclaiming himself Emperor and Ruler Supreme of Mars. He contemplated adding terraformers to the area. He then allowed Cliff to name the first continent, which was hence named Clifftopia. Finally, after setting the terraformers up, they all left the planet to its own devices. Arrested Development As Tony and Greg returned to their house, Agent Johnson watched both enter, and then issued the attack. Soldiers broke into the building and arrested Dave, Greg and Tony. Soon, Tony watched his precious inventions get taken away by the feds, and his attempt of changing his name to "Scott Stapp" on the Fed database was a failure. He was taken to the headquarters with Greg and Dave on March 4, 2005. Being placed in an interrogation chamber, Agent asked for Tony to reveal how the inventions work, but he constantly denied them access, even after being severly beaten and bruised during it. Later, he was told that Greg and Dave were released, and that he could join them. Several of his creations were placed in front of him, and in an instant he took the Transdimensional Portal Device without a destination, leading him into a strange world, but a viable escape. As Agent was talking to his superiors, Tony returned and held him at gunpoint, giving a philosophy about the government of America, stating that its all about power and that the government must hold all types of powerful tools. He then left, as he had a wedding to attend. Death Station Greg went over to Tony's house and found him creating a Knuckle Hair Trimmer. Soon, the two were discusing life without inventions, but then Greg gave Tony the idea to build a space station, as his Colorado Missile Base was owned by the C.I.A.. Knowing full well that the Agent and his team could never reverse-engineer the spaceship, he started work right away. Two months later, Greg discovered the Tony hologram, whom informed him that the Death Station One was fully completed and that an automated transportation system has been implemented to bring both Greg and Liz to the station. Soon, they arrived, and Tony explained how he built the Death Station using metallical items rather than chewing gum. It was quickly found out that Dave was also on the ship, sorting out administrative tasks such as changing lights and so forth. But then, Tony opened communications to the Agent, and offered him a challenge to reach space and confront him. Trivia * Tony is the one (November 30, 1999). * He can talk two fictional languages. One from Ultima Online, the other from Myst. * Used to be the Dungeon Master of Real Life, but that was passed onto Cliff Hicks. * Won a gold medal during the Geek Olympics. * Entered the real world to find the Comic Manipulation Remote. * Has been transparent. * Secretly owns a Stealth Battle Suit, and then rubbed it in the army's face. * Built the Quantum Space-time Door to get to his silo and back. * Was sucked into a black hole and lived. (June 10, 2004) Alternates * Hue Control: Exactly the same as Tony, except he never built the dimension device. * Female: Same as Tony, but female and never built the dimension device. * End of Pepsi: From an alternate timeline, Tony arrived to warn Greg not to drink the Pepsi, otherwise it will lead to the end of Pepsi and Coca-cola. See Also * Black Pants Samurai * Tony Filmography Flansaas, Tony